A Thousand or Just Three Words Doesn't Matter As Long As You Love Me
by begodeluxe
Summary: Bersama, kisah kita penuh warna—walau minim kata. / Ten microfics meme, various pairing (slash and straight).
1. Gintoki x Shouyou

_**angst**_

"Jaga semuanya untukku, ya?"

Hari itu, si Bocah Lusuh menahan tangis.

.

 _ **AU**_

"Iblis mana yang berambut putih, keriting, dan bersenjatakan _bokuto_ murahan?"

.

 _ **crackfic**_

"Mengapa rambutku jadi... begini?"

"Mungkin keritingnya Gintoki menular, _Sensei_."

.

 _ **crossover (One Piece)**_

"Pemakan buah setan?"

Gintoki menyeringai, "Ya, _kopii-kopii no mi_ (1)."

.

 _ **first time**_

"Aku lebih tua."

"Aku lebih 'tahan banting'."

Gintoki kena jitak.

.

 _ **fluff**_

" _Sensei, how to spell 'love'_?"

" _It's L-O-V-E_."

" _Wrong, it's Y-O-U_."

.

 _ **humor**_

"Dari skala satu sampai Chopper (2), seberapa suka kau pada manis?"

.

 _ **hurt/comfort**_

"Mungkin kau salah mengartikan kagum sebagai cinta."

Gintoki menggeleng, " _Sensei_ yang tidak mau mengerti."

.

 _ **smut**_

"Berapa kali aku bilang 'pelan-pelan'?"

"Tapi _Sensei_ menyukain—"

Gintoki disumpal bantal.

.

 _ **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**_

"GINTOKI! KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI!"

"TAPI AKU SEDANG MASTURBAS—"

"KELUAAAR!"

 **TAMAT**

— **atau tidak?**

 **Gintama** adalah properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Saya sebagai penulis abal ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

(1) Kopii-kopii no mi: kopii itu berarti copy. Gintoki punya skill mengcopy anime lain karena dia makan kopii-kopii no mi. Jangan cari di wiki, karena nggak ada di One Piece asli xD

(2) Chopper: salah satu anggota strawhat pirates. Rusa kutub yang usianya sudah 17 tahun tapi masih sukaaa banget sama manisan, makanan favoritnya itu yang manis-manis. Kaya anak kecil.

My guilty pleasure ship xD Supposed to be ten words per part tho, tapi saya nggak bisa :"v

See you in the next chapter with different pairing xD Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati :D

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


	2. Sougo x Kagura

_**angst**_

"Aku...," Kagura mengembangkan cengir, "Uhuk—pulang."

Tapi Sougo menangis.

.

 _ **AU**_

"Dasar vampir China."

Ingin sekali Kagura menggigit leher manusia itu sampai putus.

.

 _ **crackfic**_

Sougo mendengus, "Ekor. Sok imut."

"Memang telinga kucingmu tidak?"

.

 _ **crossover (Harry Potter)**_

"Aku dapat O semua di ujian."

Seandainya saja menggantung terbalik prefek asrama lain itu diperbolehkan, akan Kagura lakukan.

.

 _ **first time**_

"Kau mau apa?"

"Seks."

"Apa itu? Enak?"

Sougo menyeringai, "Tentu."

.

 _ **fluff**_

Kencan pertama mereka bertempat di toserba. Beli _sukonbu_.

Itu romantis, kan?

.

 _ **humor**_

"Mati kau."

"...Kau yang mati, Sadis Sialan."

Ups, salah pencet.

.

 _ **hurt/comfort**_

 _It has to be done_.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _Danna_ -mu adalah _Shiroyasha_."

.

 _ **smut**_

"Sadis, kau bohong! Seks tidak bisa dimakan!"

Gintoki memandang Sougo horor.

.

 _ **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**_

Akibat berbohong, Sougo tidak dapat jatah sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan.

Sekarang Hijikata yang memandangnya iba.

 **Bersambung**

 **Gintama** adalah properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Saya sebagai penulis abal ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

...Bagian yang cenderung ke arah adegan T+ itu bikin saya malu sendiri waktu nulisnya.

Ya sudah, kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati! :D see you in the next chapter.

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


	3. Gintoki x Hijikata

_**angst**_

"Polisi harus membunuh penjahatnya, kan?"

Hijikata menangis dengan kepala Gintoki di pelukan.

.

 _ **AU**_

"Alpha mana yang suka manis?"

"Omega mana yang maniak mayo?"

.

 _ **crackfic**_

"Kenapa bukan telinga kucing? Itu lebih coco—"

Gintoki kena tinju.

.

 _ **crossover (Rurouni Kenshin)**_

"Mata pedangmu terbalik, eh?"

"Lebih baik daripada _bokuto_ murahan."

.

 _ **first time**_

"Aku di atas."

"Aku, Oogushi-kun."

Akhirnya mereka lomba minum sake.

.

 _ **fluff**_

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tapi aku takut kau hilang."

"...Aku bukan Roronoa Zoro."

"Tapi pengisi suara kalian sama."

.

 _ **humor**_

"Konyol. Kau cat rambut jadi merah."

"Tapi rambutmu hijau muda, Oogushi-kun."

.

 _ **hurt/comfort**_

"Aku akan menikah... dengan Mitsuba."

Gintoki mengembangkan cengir, "Semoga bahagia."

.

 _ **smut**_

"Haaaah? Gin-san ini? Tidak, tidak!"

"Gantian! Kau membuat pinggangku sakit!"

Jerit nelangsa terdengar kemudian.

.

 _ **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**_

Kagura dan Shinpachi bersikeras tidur di kamar Hijikata.

Gintoki merasa dikhianati.

 **Bersambung**

 **Gintama** adalah properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Saya sebagai penulis abal ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

/boboan/ Hayati sudah lelach. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.

See you in the next chapter!

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


	4. Hijikata x Mitsuba

_**angst**_

Permintaannya terkabul.

"Hiduplah yang bahagia, Mitsuba. Hiduplah yang lama."

Jadi, mengapa wanita itu menangis?

.

 _ **AU**_

"Kau tidak takut mati?"

Mitsuba tersenyum, "Setidaknya malaikat mautku tampan."

.

 _ **crackfic**_

"Kemana hilangnya dadamu?"

Hijikata kena tinju. Milik Sougo. Yang berdada.

 _What_?

.

 _ **crossover (Deadman Wonderland)**_

"Mengapa seorang gadis ada di sini?"

"Aku membunuh seseorang, agar bisa bersama dengan adikku."

.

 _ **first time**_

"Toushiro-san...?"

"Ya?"

"Kau... mimisan."

.

 _ **fluff**_

"Setelah masalah ini selesai, musim panas berikutnya," Hijikata berdeham, "Namamu akan berubah jadi Hijikata Mitsuba."

.

 _ **humor**_

"Kau, adalah alasanku pulang kembali, Mitsuba."

"Kalau begitu tak usah pulang, _Aho_ kata."

Adu bacok terjadi setelahnya.

.

 _ **hurt/comfort**_

"Aku kembali untukmu. Pulang, untukmu."

Mitsuba tersenyum, "Jadi, mengapa tak membawaku pergi?"

.

 _ **smut**_

Hijikata memandang wajah wanita di sampingnya. Wanita _ **nya**_.

.

 _ **UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**_

"Apa kau sudah tutup pin—"

BRAK!

"Mati kau, Hijikata."

 **Bersambung**

 **Gintama** adalah properti sah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Saya sebagai penulis abal ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

Karena Mitsuba cuma muncul sedikit dan langsung mati, saya nggak begitu paham sifatnya orz. Alhasil Hijikata dominan di sini.

Oh, dan Sougo.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. See you in the next chapter~

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
